Schicksal? Nein danke!
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Eine Mary Sue ist bildschön, überragend intelligent, begnadet talentiert – sprich perfekt. Und ihr Schicksal als Retterin in der Not, Heldin und zuletzt atemberaubende Braut auf ihrer eigenen Traumhochzeit ist vorgezeichnet. Oder? Vielleicht auch nicht...
1. Gestatten? Mein Name ist Mary

Entstanden für den 200-KT-Wettbewerb, wo es darum ging, das Phänomen Mary Sue mal so richtig schön auf die Schippe zu nehmen und zu zeigen, was passieren könnte, wenn Mary mal OOC, also nicht perfekt ist. Zu meiner großen Freude und Überraschung habe ich den Wettbewerb gewonnen und zu meiner noch größeren Freude und noch größeren Überraschung wurde diese Geschichte als YUAL im Juli 09 gewählt.

Disclaimer: Alle hier verwendeten Figuren sind das geistige Eigentum ihrer Schöpfer. Sollten ich nicht der Schöpfer sein, so habe ich die Figuren lediglich ausgeliehen. Auch verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Schicksal? Nein danke!**

Kapitel 1: Gestatten? Mein Name ist Mary

Jeder, der das Märchen von Hans Christian Andersen „Die kleine Meerjungfrau" kennt – und ich meine hier nicht die Walt Disney Version – weiß, dass die Prinzessinnen erst mit ihrem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr vom Vater die Erlaubnis erhielten, an die Wasseroberfläche zu schwimmen.  
Nun, bei uns ist es ähnlich… Doch vielleicht sollte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen, ehe ich mich in Erklärungen verfranse, die hinterher doch wieder keiner versteht. Mein Name ist Mary Arabella Rasputina Ysopia Sue, kurz Mary Sue. Der letzte Name ist mein Nachname, auch wenn er mehr wie ein Vorname klingt. Zusammen mit meinen Eltern und meinen Geschwistern Nightingale Orelia Rose Mary Angelica, Tristan Honorius Othello Marty Athanos Stewart, Mary Isolde Alexandrina, und Evangeline Mary Ignatia Lucretia Yvette, wohne ich im Traumland, jenem Ort, wo alle perfekt sind. Na ja, fast alle, denn ich bilde die schmachvolle Ausnahme.  
Ja, ja, ich weiß, wie alle in meiner Familie trage ich einen, seien wir ehrlich, viel zu langen Namen, wovon einer auch noch der Tradition folgt und Mary, oder in Fall meines Bruders Marty, ist. Und bei mir scheint es als wollten meine Eltern es auf die Spitze treiben. Wenn man sie fragt wieso, dann sagen sie, dass bei meiner Geburt die Hebamme mit mir gestolpert ist, als sie mich säubern wollte – natürlich ist mir nichts passiert –, weshalb sie dachten, eine Portion Extraglück könnte nicht schaden. Extraglück… Das ich nicht lache. Scheint eher, als hätten sie das Gegenteil bewirkt. Aber egal, das alles ist jetzt nicht mehr so wichtig, denn heute ist mein siebzehnter Geburtstag, was heißt, dass ich endlich alt genug bin, um wie meine Geschwister für eine Zeit in der Zaubererwelt auf der Erde zu leben.  
„Simon, du willst Mary doch nicht allen Ernstes auf die Erde lassen?"  
„Liebes, du weißt, dass es Tradition ist. Und nur weil Mary ein wenig…" Mein Vater, Sulfidius Ichabod Marty Orion Nebukadnezar, unterbrach sich, aber ich wusste genau, was er sagen wollte. Anders. Weil ich ein wenig anders bin. Oder mit anderen Worten: Ich bin ein Tollpatsch. Und dieser Umstand ist auch die Ursache dafür, dass ich so ziemlich alle entscheidenden Qualitäten einer Mary Sue eben nicht besitze.  
Etwa die umwerfende Schönheit. Keine Mary Sue kommt mit perfektem Aussehen auf die Welt. Das wird ihr erst mit der Muttermilch eingeflößt. Aber ich hab bestimmt die Hälfte meiner Fläschchen fallen lassen und die Komponente, welche für Schönheit zuständig ist, ist sehr stoßempfindlich. Was zur Folge hatte, dass ich etwa nur die Hälfte der Dosis bekommen habe, die ich für das perfekte Aussehen einer Mary Sue gebraucht hätte.  
Oder die tragische Vergangenheit. Jede Mary Sue durchleidet zwischen ihrem vierten und neunten Lebensjahr ein Trauma. Aber nur eines. Wer es vermasselt, so wie ich, der hat Pech gehabt.  
Ich kann noch nicht einmal über meine Familiensituation klagen, außer vielleicht, dass ich an einer nicht beklagenswerten Stelle in der Reihenfolge geboren wurde. Klar, das erstgeborene Kind, meine Schwester Norma, hat es am schwersten. Als Älteste muss sie früh Verantwortung übernehmen, für alles der Vorkämpfer sein. Dann Thomas, als ältester und auch einziger Sohn muss er der Rolle als Stammhalter und Vorzeigekind gerecht werden. Mia ist das typische mittlere Kind, die immer dann zu den Großen zählt, wenn es um Pflichten geht und immer dann zu den Kleinen, wo Freiheiten im Spiel sind. Und Emily als Jüngste… Ihr seht also, als viertes Kind in einer Familie mit fünf Kindern geboren zu werden ist einfach nur langweilig. Man zählt definitiv zu den Kleinen, hat aber noch eine jüngere Schwester, die noch länger auf alles warten muss. Definitiv nicht tragisch.  
„Immerhin haben wir damals auch Norma gehen lassen…", fuhr mein Vater fort, nur um auch diesen Satz unbeendet im Raum stehen zu lassen. Meine Schwester Norma ist nämlich bei ihrem Trauma gestorben. Aber natürlich stirbt eine Mary Sue bei so etwas nicht wirklich, also wurde sie ein Geist. Und als ihre Zeit kam, in die Zaubererwelt zu gehen, hat man ihr kurzerhand erlaubt, in den Körper einer Hogwarts-Schülerin zu fahren und von diesem Besitz zu ergreifen, eine gewisse Lily Evans. Norma sagt, es habe Spaß gemacht, vor allem, als sie jemanden geheiratet hat, den Lily eigentlich gar nicht ausstehen konnte.  
„Es ist Tradition und du weißt genau, was für Folgen es hätte, wenn wir Mary nicht gehen ließen", wiederholte mein Vater nun.  
Was für Folgen das sind, von denen mein Vater sprach, haben wir Kinder nie herausbekommen, aber ich denke, irgendwas von wegen, dass alles Gute und Perfekte ins Negative verkehrt würde. Sprich, wir würden hässlich, dumm, nicht-magisch… Also all das, womit mein Bruder mich als Kind immer aufgezogen hat, um mich zu ärgern. Und hässliche, dumme Menschen dürfen nicht im Traumland leben. Aber auch, wenn ich nur halb so schön bin, wie meine Geschwister und der größte Tollpatsch, bin ich immer noch perfekt genug für das Traumland! Ich bin und bleibe eine Mary Sue!


	2. Geistertränen und Merlineiche

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Kapitel 2: Geistertränen und Merlineiche - mein eigener Zauberstab

Die Winkelgasse! Endlich!  
Mein Vater hatte sich natürlich durchgesetzt, weshalb er und ich wenige Tage später die Winkelgasse aufsuchten, um alles zu besorgen, was ich für meinen Aufenthalt in Hogwarts brauchen würde. Und natürlich war die erste Station Olivanders Zauberstabladen, wo uns der Ladenbesitzer persönlich begrüßte.  
„Ah, einmal mehr eine Mary Sue, die nach Hogwarts geht." Freudestrahlend wuselte er durch den Laden, um seine seltensten Kombinationen an Zauberstäben herauszusuchen. Schließlich hat noch nie jemand davon gehört, dass eine Mary Sue einen Zauberstab bestehend aus Krötenhaar und Sperrholz hat.  
„Drachenherzfaser und Ebenholz."  
Der erste Stab wurde mir aus der Hand gerissen, kaum, dass ich ihn berührt hatte.  
„Einhorn und Feuerkastanie", präsentierte er den nächsten Stab, doch auch dieser brachte nicht die erwünschte Wirkung.  
„Albino-Phönix und Mond-Ahorn." Die Kombination klang wirklich hübsch in meinen Ohren, aber auch dieser Zauberstab wurde mir weggenommen.  
Und so ging es weiter. Bestimmt über eine Stunde und ich war wirklich erstaunt, wie viele Mary-Sue-taugliche Zauberstäbe Olivander in seinem Laden aufbewahrte.  
„Geistertränen, Regenbogenschlangenhaut und Magimammutelfenbein." Inzwischen waren wir bei schon bei den Kombinationskombinationen angelangt. Noch nicht einmal der Zauberstab aus Merlineiche, der als magische Komponente ein Stück des Steins, in dem Excalibur gesteckt hatte, enthielt, hatte auf mich reagiert. Und auch dieser Zauberstab zeigte wenig Neigung sich als der meine zu entpuppen.  
Selbst Olivander hatte mittlerweile aufgehört begeistert „Ein schwieriger Fall" zu murmeln, während er den nächsten Zauberstab heraussuchte, sondern raufte sich nun von Zeit zu Zeit die Haare.  
„Einen Zauberstab hätte ich vielleicht noch…", murmelte er schließlich und zog eine uralt aussehende, verstaubte, vergilbte Schachtel hervor. „Das ist der Hogwarts-Zauberstab. Er enthält je ein Haar von Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin. Das Holz stammt von dem ersten Julscheit, der in Hogwarts entzündet wurde." Regelrecht ehrfurchtsvoll hielt er mir den Stab entgegen.  
Angespannt hielt ich den Atem an, während ich das alte Holz vorsichtig in die Hand nahm und es probeweise durch die Luft schwang. Ich spürte, dass auch mein Vater neben mir kaum Luft zu holen wagte. Und dann… nichts.  
Enttäuscht ließ ich den Stab sinken und auch die Gesichter von Mr. Olivander und meinem Vater spiegelten die wachsende Verzweiflung wieder. Was, wenn es keinen Zauberstab für mich gab? Bedeutete das etwa, dass ich nicht genug Magie in mir hatte, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen? Aber war es nicht immer meine Magie gewesen, die mich, bei all meiner Tollpatschigkeit, vor wirklichem Schaden bewahrt hatte, selbst wenn es mir nicht immer zum Vorteil gereichte? Ich spürte, wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten und wandte mich ab.  
Dabei stieß ich gegen den Ladentresen und ein paar dort abgelegte Schachteln, ein Bleistift sowie mehrere Notizzettel gingen zu Boden.  
„Verzeihung", entschuldigte ich mich für meine Tollpatschigkeit und bückte mich rasch, um die Sachen wieder aufzuheben. Doch als ich alles zusammengerafft hatte und mich aufrichtete, spürte ich auf einmal ein merkwürdiges Prickeln durch meinen Körper fließen. Das Ganze kam so überraschend, dass ich prompt den Stapel wieder fallen ließ. Doch während mein Vater nur den Kopf schüttelte, blickte mich Olivander erstaunt an. Offenbar hatte er den berühmten magischen Funken auf mich überspringen sehen.  
Hastig räumte er die aussortierten Zauberstäbe beiseite, um Platz zu schaffen für die Stäbe, die mir zu Boden gefallen waren. Diese enthielten die handelsüblichen Komponenten wie Feenstaub und Eschenholz oder Pixie-Flügel und Kirschholz oder auch Hasenpfote und Zedernholz. Nichts Außergewöhnliches, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte ich nur noch einen Zauberstab, egal wie sehr er von den üblichen Mary-Sue-Zauberstäben abwich. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, in einer Familie mit Geistertränen-, Königsvampirzahn-, Basiliskenherzfaser- und ähnlichen Zauberstäben, wäre ein weiterer außergewöhnlicher Zauberstab doch reichlich langweilig.  
Doch keiner der normalen Zauberstäbe reagierte auf mich, was sowohl Olivander als auch mich in ziemliche Verwirrung stürzte, bis der Blick des Ladenbesitzers auf den Bleistift fiel, der ebenfalls zu Boden gefallen war. Zögernd hob er ihn auf und reichte ihn mir. Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf. Meinte Mr. Olivander vielleicht, dass ich einen Bleistift als Zauberstab benutzen sollte? Und doch… kaum hatte ich den Stift berührt, als ich wieder das magische Prickeln verspürte.  
Auch mein Vater sah mich und den Bleistift ungläubig an. Dann räusperte er sich und sagte zu Mr. Olivander gewandt: „Ähm, vielleicht könnte man den Stift mit einer Holzummantelung versehen, damit er mehr wie ein Zauberstab aussieht? Mond-Ahorn vielleicht?"


	3. Mein 1 offizieller Auftritt in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Kapitel 3: Mein 1. offizieller Auftritt in Hogwarts

Eine Mary Sue fährt nicht mit dem Hogwarts-Express. Es sei denn, sie besitzt die Gabe des Hellsehens und weiß, dass irgendetwas auf der Fahrt passiert, was ihr bei ihrem großen Auftritt in Hogwarts von Nutzen sein kann. Natürlich habe ich diese Gabe nicht und bei meiner Tollpatschigkeit hielten es meine Eltern für besser, nicht zu riskieren, dass ich mich an meinem ersten Tag damit blamierte, dass ich die Stufen in den Eisenbahnwaggon hochfiel, bloß weil ich über den Saum meiner Roben gestolpert war. Stattdessen wurde beschlossen, dass ich kurz vor Ende der Auswahlfeier ankommen sollte, indem ich mit dem Besen direkt in die große Halle fliegen sollte. Einer der Vorteile an Traumland-Besen ist, dass man nicht hinunterfallen kann – noch nicht einmal ich – und sie sich von den üblichen, magischen Barrieren nicht aufhalten lassen.  
„Wie ich sehe, ist unsere letzte Schülerin auch eingetroffen", sagte Professor Dumbledore am Abend des 1. September mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen, als ich planmäßig zwischen dem Hufflepuff- und Ravenclaw-Tisch landete.  
Professor McGonagall, welche soeben die Pergamentrolle mit den Namen der Schüler wieder zusammenrollen wollte, kräuselte die Lippen, ehe sie mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen von der Liste ablas: „Sue, Mary Arabella Rasputina Ysopia."  
Aufgeregtes Gemurmel begleitete mich, als ich, darauf bedacht, nicht doch noch über meine Robe zu stolpern, nach vorne zu dem Sprechenden Hut schritt. Zwar glänzte mein blondes Haar im Kerzenlicht weder golden noch silbern, obwohl ich es extra am Morgen mit 1000 Bürstenstrichen auf Hochglanz gebürstet hatte, noch schien meine äußerliche Erscheinung die Jungs an denen ich vorbeikam auf irgendeine Weise dazu zu animieren, vor Bewunderung von den Bänken zu fallen, aber mein vorsichtiger Gang verlieh mir immerhin etwas Schwebendes, mit gerade genug Anmut, um sicher zu stellen, dass keiner der Anwesenden sich wünschte, es würde endlich Abendessen geben. Immerhin. Man muss auch für die kleinen Dinge im Leben dankbar sein.  
„Ist es mal wieder soweit?", fragte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, kaum, dass ich den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt hatte. „Du bist also die nächste Mary Sue… Mal sehen… in welches Haus passt du wohl am besten? Du bist neugierig auf diese Welt und willst möglichst alles wissen… eindeutig ein Zug, der für Ravenclaw spricht. Du gehst keiner Herausforderung aus dem Weg und wächst an ihnen, was wiederum für Gryffindor spricht. Und du bist ehrgeizig, ein Slytherin-Charakteristikum…"  
„Norma war in Gryffindor, Thomas in Slytherin und Mia in Ravenclaw", überlegte ich in meinem Kopf. Bei jedem dieser Häuser kannte ich aus den Erzählungen meiner Geschwister in etwa die Abläufe, wusste was ihnen wichtig ist, wie man mit seinen Kameraden auskommt. Andererseits ist es ein weiterer Zug der Mary Sues, dass sie alle mit allen Häusern ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis pflegen. „Im Grunde ist es mir egal, in welches Haus ich komme", dachte ich, doch der Hut widersprach mir augenblicklich.  
„Nein, tief in deinem Herzen möchtest du dich deiner Familie beweisen und wer in die Fußstapfen eines anderen tritt, kann keine Spuren einer eigenen Identität hinterlassen."  
Ich wusste, dass dies bedeutete, dass Hufflepuff die offensichtlichste Wahl wäre, war es doch das einzige Haus, das bislang aus meiner Familie noch keine Mary Sue gehabt hatte. Aber… „Wenn ich nach Hufflepuff gehe, welches Haus soll Emily dann besuchen, um ihre eigene Spur zu hinterlassen?", fragte ich mental. Außerdem glaubte ich nicht wirklich, dass ich nach Huffelpuff passte.  
„Das lass meine Sorge sein, wenn es soweit ist. Aber weshalb glaubst du, dass du nicht nach Hufflepuff passt? Oder teilst du etwa das Slytherin- und Gryffindor-Vorurteil, dass Hufflepuff das Looser-Haus sei, wie man heutzutage so gerne sagt?", wollte der Hut wissen.  
„Nein, das nicht", versicherte ich rasch. Immerhin würde ich so oder so mit allen Häusern Freundschaft schließen. „Es ist nur so, dass ich nicht glaube, dass ich so loyal zu Freunden und Familie bin, wie es sich für einen Hufflepuff geziemt."  
„Ah, Bescheidenheit… eine sehr lobenswerte Eigenschaft, auch für eine Mary Sue. Aber sag ehrlich, war deine Besorgnis gegenüber deiner Schwester nicht loyal? Außerdem, wie willst du dich deiner Familie, oder viel mehr, dir selbst beweisen, wenn du erst noch den Ansprüchen deines Hauses gerecht werden musst, dir ihr Wohlwollen, ihren Respekt erarbeiten musst?"  
„Aber ich bin eine Mary Sue, sie werden mich akzeptieren und respektieren", erwiderte ich verwirrt.  
„Ja, aber werden sie dich vorbehaltlos unterstützen? Werden sie nicht neidisch auf dich sein? Neid hat in Hufflepuff keinen Platz. Tatsächlich ist es das einzige Haus, wo sogar eine Mary Sue einmal einen miesen Tag haben darf. Und wenn ich dich richtig lese, dann kommt es bei dir durchaus vor, dass du mal einen nicht so perfekten Tag hast. Hufflepuff würde dich in diesem Fall verteidigen, dir ermöglichen du selbst zu sein. Also, kein weiterer Widerspruch. Außerdem werden die anderen langsam ungeduldig und ich höre auch den ein oder anderen Magen knurren", sagte der Hut mit einem leichten Lachen. Ein eher unheimliches Lachen, wenn man mich fragt. Nicht, dass es mir Angst machen würde oder so, schließlich bin ich eine Mary Sue und wir haben höchstens vor wirklich gefährlichen Dingen Angst. Wie in einem riesigen Topf mit Honig zu ertrinken…  
_„Hufflepuff!"_, verkündete der Sprechende Hut in diesem Moment laut, noch ehe ich die Erinnerung daran, wie Thomas mich einmal in besagten Honigtopf geworfen hatte, um zu beweisen, dass ich keine echte Mary Sue sei, in voller Länge durchleben konnte.  
Tosender und größtenteils erleichterter Applaus, wohl, weil die Auswahlzeremonie endlich vorüber war, begrüßte mich, als ich zum Hufflepuff-Tisch ging, während meine neuen Hauskameraden untereinander und zu den anderen Tischen hinübergebeugt wild tuschelten: „Schon gesehen? Wir haben jetzt unsere eigene Mary Sue!" Dass der Rest der Schülerschaft die ganze Zeit über anwesend gewesen war und somit gesehen hatte, wie der Hut mich zu einer Hufflepuff gemacht hatte, schien sie dabei wenig zu kümmern.


	4. Das Schicksal greift ein

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Kapitel 4: Das Schicksal greift ein

Ein Hufflepuff zu sein, macht viele Dinge bedeutend einfacher als irgendeinem anderen Haus anzugehören. Man wird sofort von allen anderen Häusern akzeptiert, auch wenn man vielleicht ein wenig gönnerhaft belächelt wird und ich in nicht wenigen Gesichtern die Frage sah, was wohl mit mir als Mary Sue nicht in Ordnung war, dass ich nicht nach Ravenclaw, Gryffindor oder Slytherin geschickt worden war. Aber wäre ich in einem der anderen Häuser gelandet, hätte ich mir die Freundschaft mit den übrigen Häusern wohl erst schwer verdienen müssen. Vielleicht sollte ich dem Sprechenden Hut zum Ende des Schuljahres ein Geschenk machen. Vorausgesetzt, ich schaffte es, das Jahr als Mary Sue zu überstehen, ohne mir oder meiner Familie Schande zu machen. Denn leider bewahrt einen auch der Umstand ein Hufflepuff zu sein, nicht vor Tollpatschigkeit. Und lange Roben sind da nicht gerade hilfreich, besonders bei den vielen Stolperfallen, die man in Hogwarts großzügig Treppen nennt.  
„Hoppla!" In Eile, weil ich spät dran war um von Wahrsagen im Nordturm pünktlich zu Zaubertränke in den Kerker zu kommen – wer war eigentlich auf die dämliche Idee gekommen, dass Mary Sues auch ohne Zeitumkehrer an allen Unterrichtsfächern teilnehmen können? – war ich einmal mehr über die Stufen gestolpert, doch statt einmal mehr unsanft auf meinen Knien zu landen, wurde ich dieses Mal von zwei kräftigen Armen und einer breiten Brust aufgefangen. Überrascht und dankbar blickte ich auf, nur um mich in zwei besorgt und zugleich leicht amüsiert dreinblickenden braunen Augen zu verlieren.  
„Professor", stammelte ich, hatte mich doch niemand geringeres als Professor Bill Weasley, der diesjährige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (sehr zum Verdruss seines jüngsten Bruders Ron, der genau wie ich die siebte Klasse besuchte), aufgefangen. Ganz abgesehen davon, war er der Schwarm fast aller Schülerinnen und bestimmt auch einiger Schüler hier in Hogwarts. Nicht, dass ich dazugezählt hätte, für solche Aktionen fehlte mir schlicht die Zeit, meine anderen Mary Sue-Pflichten hielten mich schon genug auf Trab. Andererseits war es auch hier von Vorteil eine Mary Sue zu sein, denn so würden mich die Mädchen ob dieses Zusammenstoßes zwar beneiden, aber mich nicht mit Blicken zu erdolchen versuchen. Oder mir lästige Zauberfallen stellen oder ähnliches.  
„Nichts passiert?", erkundigte sich Professor Weasley besorgt, doch noch bevor ich irgendeine Antwort geben konnte, tauchte ein schwarzer Schatten neben uns auf.  
„Miss Sue? Ich nehme an, Sie waren auf dem Weg zu meinem Unterricht? Gestatten Sie, dass ich Sie in das Klassenzimmer geleite, um Sie vor weiteren unliebsamen Zusammenstößen zu bewahren." Es war Professor Snape. Der giftige Blick, den der Zaubertrankmeister Bill Weasley zuwarf, sprach Bände und veranlasste mich mit den Augen zu rollen. Natürlich nur innerlich, denn eine Mary Sue zeigt ihre Verstimmung über eine Situation nur, wenn es ihr von Nutzen ist.  
Die Verstimmung rührte daher, dass das allmächtige Schicksal für meine Wenigkeit offenbar in diesem Augenblick beschlossen hatte, dass statt einer Auswahl meiner männlichen Klassenkameraden die jüngsten Mitglieder des Lehrkörper um die Gunst meines Herzens buhlen sollten, was also einen grummeligen Zaubertrankmeister – der sich bestimmt schon fragte, weshalb er sich plötzlich so gar nicht seinem Charakter entsprechend verhielt – und einen frisch eingestellten Verteidigungslehrer bedeutete. Und für mich bedeutete es, dass ich in Zukunft kaum von einer Unterrichtsstunde zur anderen gehen könnte, ohne dass wenigstens einer der beiden mir auflauern würde, um mich zu begleiten, mich mit Kleinigkeiten zu überraschen, mir Hilfe bei allen möglichen und unmöglichen Dingen anzubieten und mir, kurz gesagt, eine Menge Zeit stehlen würde. Aber schließlich konnte eine Mary Sue nicht auf Erden wandeln, ohne nicht in irgendeiner Weise in Liebesangelegenheiten, vorzugsweise ihre eigenen, verwickelt zu werden. Und so überraschte es mich nicht, als Professor Weasley mit einem charmanten Lächeln erwiderte: „Ich denke kaum, dass es sich um einen unliebsamen Zusammenstoß handelte, war ich doch gerade im Begriff, Miss Sue meine Hilfe anzubieten, wenn sie bei Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten mit dem Stoff hat."  
Snape schaubte verächtlich und ich dachte schon, er wollte meine Ehre als Mary Sue verteidigen. Denn wer hat schon von einer Mary Sue gehört, die Nachhilfe braucht? Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ich meist bis spät in die Nacht büffeln musste, um diesem Mythos gerecht zu werden, was unter Berücksichtigung des langwierigen Morgenrituals, mit dem ich mein äußeres Erscheinungsbild auf ein halbwegs akzeptables Mary Sue Niveau zu bringen versuchte, meine Nachtruhe auf klägliche drei Stunden dezimierte. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass eine Mary Sue nicht müde sein darf? Trotzdem bin ich es. Aber zurück zu Professor Snape. Denn dieser hatte mit seiner Zurschaustellung seiner Geringschätzung eher die in seinen Augen mangelnde Qualifikation Professors Weasleys zum Ausdruck bringen wollen. „Verstaubte Mumien und antike Grabfallen haben wohl kaum etwas mit den aktuellen dunklen Bedrohungen zu tun, werter Kollege. Denken Sie nicht, dass Miss Sue von einem Dozenten, dessen praktische Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet größer sind als die Ihren, mehr profitierte?"  
„Weil Schülern nachts in dunklen Gängen auflauern ja auch so als praktische Erfahrung im Umgang mit den Dunklen Künsten dient", gab Professor Weasley nur süffisant grinsend zurück. Natürlich wussten alle hier Anwesende, Mary Sues mit eingeschlossen, dass Snape eigentlich auf die Problematik mit Lord Voldemort und seine Dienste als Spion des Ordens des Phönix anspielte. Aber das hatte Professor Weasley ja kaum laut auf einer Schultreppe herausposaunen können.  
„Die Gänge dieser Schule können nachts ziemlich gefährlich sein." Professor Snapes Stimme hatte einen leicht drohenden Unterton angenommen, ganz so als wollte er seinen Kollegen warnen, ihm nicht allein nach Mitternacht auf den Fluren zu begegnen. Vermutlich sollte es zudem eine Erinnerung daran sein, dass Snape als Todesser und mehr noch als Zaubertrankmeister über ein Arsenal an Waffen verfügte, dem Bill Weasely seiner Meinung nach kaum gewachsen wäre.  
Hin und her, hin und her ging es zwischen den beiden und ich schwankte zwischen Amüsiertheit und Verärgerung, weil sie doch angeblich um meine Gunst rangen, gleichzeitig aber durch mich hindurch sprachen. Schließlich hatte ich die Nase voll und beschloss dem unsinnigen Disput ein Ende zu bereiten, indem ich mich auf den Weg in Richtung der Kerker machte, um ihnen so zu zeigen, dass eigentlich schon längst Unterricht angesagt war. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich erpicht auf Zaubertränke war…


	5. Eine Mary Sue zittert nicht vor Kälte

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Kapitel 5: Eine Mary Sue zittert nicht vor Kälte...

Der Grund für meine mangelnde Begeisterung für Zaubertränke ist die Umgebungstemperatur des Traumlandes und meine Allergie gegen Wärmezauber. Ja, ja, ich weiß, eine Mary Sue ist nur dann gegen etwas allergisch, wenn es ihr bei ihrer bahnbrechenden Erscheinung von Nutzen ist, etwa wenn ihr beim Verzehr von Erdbeeren plötzlich wunderschöne, schillernde Feenflügel wachsen oder so. Und eine Allergie gegen Wärmezauber hilft da nun wirklich nicht. Denn eine Mary Sue zittert und bibbert selbst dann nicht, wenn ihr schweinekalt ist. Nun herrscht aber im Hogwartskerker, wo aus Sicherheitsgründen der Zaubertrankunterricht stattfindet, nicht gerade eine Temperatur wie auf den Kanaren, was dem milden Klima des Traumlandes so nahe kommt, wie es ein irdischer Ort nur kann. Was wiederum zur Folge hat, dass ich in jeder Zaubertrankstunde versuche, mich mit den berühmten warmen Gedanken vom Zittern und Bibbern abzuhalten, was aber nicht immer funktioniert und somit meine zittrigen Finger durchaus zu viel oder zu wenig einer Zutat in den Kessel rieseln lassen, Flaschen mir aus den Händen gleiten und ich eigentlich nur noch meinen Kessel in die Luft sprengen müsste, um als zweiter Neville Longbottom zu gelten.  
Wieder einmal kann ich von Glück sagen, dass ich ein Hufflepuff bin, denn wäre ich ein Gryffindor, könnte Professor Snape glatt geneigt sein, zu vergessen, dass ich eine Mary Sue bin und man einer Mary Sue keine Punkte abzieht, es sei denn, es gereicht ihr zu noch größerem Ansehen. Dass ich mich trotz all dieser Missgeschicke nicht jeden Abend zur Nachhilfe in Zaubertränken einfinden muss, habe ich wohl meiner angeborenen Tollpatschigkeit und der allerersten Zaubertrankstunde zu verdanken...  
„Heiltränke", fing Professor Snape an, kaum dass er den Raum betreten hatte. „Es gibt sie in einer großen Vielfalt, von simplen Tränken, die Furunkel heilen können und die jeder Erstklässler brauen kann, sofern seine geistigen Fähigkeiten die eines Flubberwurms übersteigen, bis hin zu komplizierten Tränken wie dem Höchstpotenten Heiltrank. Da Sie sich nunmehr in Ihrem siebten und hoffentlich letzten Schuljahr befinden, sollten Sie in der Lage sein, einen halbwegs annehmbaren Versuch mit dem Höchstpotenten Heiltrank zuwege zu bringen. Nun, wie der Name bereits sagt, handelt es sich bei diesem Trank um einen allgemeinen Heiltrank, der bis auf wenige Ausnahmen in allen Fällen angewendet werden kann, auch wenn dies nicht immer ratsam ist, da er zugleich der stärkste dieser allgemeingültigen Heiltränke ist. Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, in welchen Fällen dringend von der Einnahme dieses Heiltranks abzuraten ist?"  
Eifrig schossen die Hände meiner Ravenclaw-Klassenkameraden in die Höhe und die aufgerufenen Schüler ratterten brav Kreuzwirkungen mit anderen Heiltränken, bedenkliche Zustände wie Schwangerschaften oder Rauschzustände aufgrund von Halluzinogenen sowie Alter der Patienten herunter. Ich hingegen begann unruhig auf meinem Stuhl hin und her zu hibbeln, ich wollte endlich mit dem Brauen anfangen. Denn der Höchstpotente Heiltrank war einer der wenigen Zaubertränke, die ich auf dem FF beherrschte. Hätte nicht die Gefahr bestanden, dass ich mir dabei in den Finger schnitte – etwas, das eine Mary Sue nur dann tat, wenn es ihr irgendwie von Nutzen sein konnte –, wäre ich sogar so weit gegangen, zu behaupten, ich könnte ihn mit verbundenen Augen brauen. Schließlich hatte ich ihn häufig genug brauen müssen, um meine diversen Verletzungen, Verbrennungen und andere Blessuren zu behandeln, die Folge meiner Tollpatschigkeit waren. Eigentlich trug ich immer eine Phiole davon mit mir herum, aber meine Eltern waren der Ansicht gewesen, die Heilkünste von Madam Pomfrey müssten für irdische Missgeschicke ausreichen und so war mein Vorrat zu Hause geblieben. Und auch wenn ich vollstes Vertrauen in das Können der Medihexe von Hogwarts hatte, meinen geliebten Allheiltrank parat zu wissen, würde mich doch beträchtlich beruhigen.  
Dementsprechend war ich die Erste, die auf den Beinen war, als der Professor endlich den Schrank mit den für alle Schüler zugänglichen Zutaten freigab. Dem Rezept an der Tafel schenkte ich keinen einzigen Blick, ich kannte das Rezept schließlich auswendig.  
Schälen, schneiden, hacken, zerstoßen, all das ging mir mit so geübter Routine von der Hand, dass ich keine Zeit hatte zu frieren, und schon nach einer Viertelstunde köchelte in meinem Kessel die erste erfolgreiche Zwischenstufe und verbreitete leise blubbernd nach oben strebende grüne Rauchkreise.  
„Miss Sue! Was hat das in Ihrem Kessel zu bedeuten?"  
Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich war so vertieft in mein Tun gewesen, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Professor Snape zu seiner ersten Runde durch die Tischreihen aufgebrochen war und nun vor meinem Kessel stand. Ein Glück nur, dass der Heiltrank in dieser Stufe fünfminütiges Simmern erforderte und ich somit keinerlei Zutat in Händen gehalten hatte, die ich andernfalls bestimmt vor Schreck in den Kessel hätte fallen lassen und somit den Trank ruiniert hätte. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, um nicht zu stottern, erwiderte ich: „Höchstpotenter Heiltrank. Das ist höchstpotenter Heiltrank, Sir."  
„Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf, haben Sie die Unverschämtheit besessen, die Rezeptur um Drachenschuppen zu erweitern? Abgesehen davon, dass weder der Vorratsschrank noch die üblichen Schüler-Zaubertrankkästen Drachenschuppen beinhalten und sich somit die Frage stellt, wie Sie an diese Zutat gekommen sind?" Wäre ich nicht eine Hufflepuff gewesen und obendrein eine Mary Sue, hätte der Professor mir wohl zweifelsfrei Punkte abgezogen, mich zum Nachsitzen verdonnert und den halbfertigen Trank mit einem Zauberstabschlenkern verschwinden lassen.  
„Aber der Höchstpotente Heiltrank enthält Drachenschuppen. Andernfalls wäre er nur halb so wirksam", wagte ich zu widersprechen. „Die Schuppen waren das Geschenk eines Freundes, ich habe sie also nicht aus Ihren persönlichen Vorräten entwendet, Professor, falls es das ist, was Sie zum Ausdruck bringen wollten."  
Die Augenbrauen des mürrischen Tränkemeisters waren bis zum Haaransatz hochgezogen und ich befürchtete schon, dass er mir nun doch Punkte abziehen würde. Stattdessen aber sagte er: „Also gut, Miss Sue, wenn Sie der Ansicht sind, dass Ihr ‚Rezept' besser ist, als jenes, welches seit Jahrzehnten in der Zauberwelt Verwendung findet, sind Sie herzlich willkommen den Beweis dafür anzutreten. Sollte Ihr ‚Gebräu' sich allerdings als weniger potent als jenes Ihrer Mitschüler erweisen, werden Sie in Zukunft sich strikt an das Rezept halten und außerdem einen zehnseitigen Aufsatz über die Potenz von Heiltränken schreiben." Damit stolzierte der Professor wieder nach vorne zu seinem Lehrerpult.  
Fassungslos starrte ich ihm hinterher, so fassungslos, dass ich beinahe vergessen hätte, die nächste Zutat in den Kessel zu geben.  
Natürlich war mein Trank am Ende potenter als alle Heiltränke, die dem Professor je untergekommen waren. Schließlich handelte es sich ja um ein Rezept aus dem Traumland und konnte deswegen nicht anders als perfekt sein. Und nur weil ich damit, in seinen Augen, mein Verständnis für das Tränkebrauen unter Beweis gestellt hatte, blieb ich trotz aller temperaturbedingten Missgeschicke, die mir in den folgenden Stunden passierten, von Strafarbeiten, Nachsitzen und Punktabzügen verschont.


	6. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Kapitel 6: Quidditch

Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft, den September zu überstehen, ohne häufiger in der Krankenstation zu landen als meinem Ansehen zuträglich gewesen wäre. Hauptsächlich rührten jene Unfälle, die mir einen Aufenthalt in Madam Pomfreys Reich bescherten, von meiner zunehmenden Müdigkeit her, und als wüsste die Medihexe von meinem Schlafmangel, beschied sie mir zumindest für ein paar Stunden absolute Bettruhe unter ihrer Obhut, selbst wenn ich mir eigentlich nur eine unbedeutende Beule zugezogen hatte.  
Der Oktober brach an und mit ihm die Quidditchsaison. Eigentlich hätte es die Tradition verlangt, dass Gryffindor gegen Slytherin spielte, aber weil Slytherins neuer Hüter nach Aussage des Teams noch etwas mehr Training brauchte, hatte Professor Snape erwirkt, dass Gryffindor stattdessen als erstes gegen Hufflepuff spielen würde. Schließlich hatten weder Hufflepuff noch Gryffindor in diesem Jahr eine Position in ihrem Team neu besetzen müssen. Sicher, Hufflepuff hatte mir sofort, nachdem der Hut mich diesem Haus zugeordnet hatte, einen Posten im Team angeboten, doch ich hatte dankend abgelehnt. Abgesehen davon, dass ich für so etwas wie Quidditch-Training bei meinem vollen Stundenplan kaum Zeit finden würde – Ade ihr letzten drei Stunden Schlaf – war ich mir nicht sicher, ob mein Besen überhaupt den geltenden Quidditch-Regularien entsprach. Und auf einem normalen Besen war die Gefahr zu fallen und mich zu blamieren einfach zu groß. Also hatte ich in aller, vom Sprechenden Hut so gelobten, Bescheidenheit abgelehnt und betont, dass das jetzige Team den Vorteil habe, schon ein Jahr zusammen trainiert und somit ein Zusammenspiel entwickelt zu haben, das hilfreicher sein könnte als alles, was ich zu bieten hätte. Es war wirklich nett, ein Hufflepuff zu sein, denn somit wurde diese Erklärung anstandslos akzeptiert. Die anderen Häuser hätten vielleicht darauf bestanden, dass ich es zumindest mal versuchte, aber in Hufflepuff haben wir stattdessen eine spontane Keksparty veranstaltet, um das alte, neue Team zu feiern.  
Schwieriger hingegen war es, den Posten des Stadionsprechers abzulehnen. Um nicht zu sagen unmöglich. Weshalb ich an jenem Sonntagnachmittag reichlich nervös die Stufen zur Lehrerloge emporstieg, um dort in der ersten Reihe meinen Platz als Ansager einzunehmen. Ja, ich weiß, eine Mary Sue ist nicht nervös, es sei denn... Und trotzdem war ich es. Denn eine Mary Sue versagt auch nicht, indem sie die langweiligste Stadionsprecherin aller Zeiten ist, was ich zweifelsfrei befürchtete. Sicher, ich kannte die Regeln, ich kannte die Spieler gut genug um ihre Namen nicht ständig zu verwechseln, und ich fand den Sport auch interessant und packend. Aber das ganze mitreißend durch das Stadion zu verkünden, alles im Auge zu behalten, nichts zu vergessen und trotzdem unterhaltend zu sein… dafür musste man ein angeborenes Talent haben und mein Talent war eher, überall zu stolpern, Unfälle und Missgeschicke zu haben.  
Als hätte das Schicksal geahnt, dass ich kurz davor stand, das zukünftige Ansehen aller Mary Sues zu gefährden, schickte es mir unvermittelt Hilfe in Gestalt von drei Besuchern, die mit Professor Weasley kurz nach mir die Loge erreichten. Es waren Fred und George Weasley, des Professors jüngere Zwillingsbrüder, und deren bester Freund Lee Jordan. Natürlich nutzte Professor Weasley die momentane Abwesenheit von Professor Snape, um mit mir ein Gespräch anzufangen, und da er Besucher mitgebracht hatte, nutzte er die Vorstellung selbiger als Einleitung zu ein wenig Smalltalk. Aber ich hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, meine Konzentration galt eher den Notizzetteln in meiner Hand, auf welche ich mir ein paar Sprüche geschrieben hatte, die meiner Meinung nach zur Stimmung beitragen konnten.  
Lee Jordan erhaschte einen Blick auf einen der Zettel und grinste. „Nervös?", fragte er mich und instinktiv schüttelte ich den Kopf. Wie gesagt, eine Mary Sue war offiziell nie nervös. Aber er sagte nur: „Ich war vor meinem ersten Spiel auch nervös. Ich habe Fred und George die ganze Nacht wach gehalten, weil ich immer wieder zu Übungszwecken imaginäre Spiele auf voller Lautstärke kommentiert habe."  
Die Zwillinge lachten. „Am anderen Morgen waren wir so übernächtigt, dass wir alle drei Aufpäppeltrank brauchten, um den Tag heil zu überstehen."  
„Aber Gryffindor hat gewonnen, das war doch die Hauptsache… ‚Weasley hat den Schnatz gefangen, Charlie Weasley hat den Schnatz gefangen, das Spiel ist vorbei, Gryffindor gewinnt mit 230:90!'", wiederholte Lee die Siegesworte, die er damals durch das Stadion hatte schallen lassen.  
„Ich hoffe mal, dass Harry heute ein ähnlich gutes Ergebnis einfährt", meinte Fred grinsend.  
„Und was, wenn Hufflepuff gewinnt?", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie war es einfacher mit den Zwillingen und Lee Jordan zu reden als mit Professor Weasley. Vielleicht, weil sie nicht meine Lehrer waren und auch nicht vom großen Schicksal aller Mary Sues dazu auserkoren waren, um meine Gunst zu buhlen.  
„Gegen Harry?" „Nie im Leben!", kamen augenblicklich die Proteste der drei jungen ehemaligen Gryffindors.  
Ich lächelte. „Sorry Jungs, aber als Hufflepuff muss ich nun mal die Ehre meines Hauses verteidigen. Und ich denke, Hufflepuff wird häufig unterschätzt."  
„Mit Diggory hätten sie vielleicht eine Chance gehabt", meinte Lee in Erinnerung an den besten Sucher, den seiner Meinung nach Hufflepuff in zwei Jahrzehnten gehabt hatte.  
„Ach, und Hufflepuff kann also in der Zwischenzeit niemanden gefunden haben, der genauso gut, wenn nicht gar besser ist?"  
„Nicht wirklich, denn dann hätten wir davon gehört. Und soweit ich weiß, hat die derzeitige Mary Sue es abgelehnt für das Team zu spielen und mimt stattdessen den Stadionssprecher…" Die gutmütige Art, mit der Lee das sagte, nahm dem Spott in seiner Stimme die Schärfe.  
„Gut, vielleicht mag Harry Potter immer noch der beste Sucher sein, den Hogwarts derzeit zu bieten hat, aber ein Spiel kann auch anders gewonnen werden. Die Jäger brauchen nur 160 Punkte Vorsprung herauszuspielen!", konterte ich fröhlich.  
In diesem Moment erschien Professor McGonagall, um die Aufsicht über die Spielanzeige und den Sprecherstand zu übernehmen. „Wenn man Sie so reden hört, Mister Jordan, Miss Sue, dann könnte man glatt glauben, Sie versuchten das Spiel bereits im Vorfeld durch Argumente zu gewinnen. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich derlei Kommentare stattdessen für das Spiel selbst aufsparten? Meinetwegen können Sie auch gemeinsam kommentieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass jedes der beiden Häuser genug Aufmerksamkeit bekommt."  
Lee Jordan und ich sahen die Verwandlungslehrerin für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos an, dann nickten wir und reichten einander die Hand. „Auf ein faires Spiel!"  
Es machte riesigen Spaß, das Spiel zusammen mit Lee zu kommentieren. Ähnlich wie der Quaffel von Jäger zu Jäger weitergegeben oder abgefangen wurde, flogen unsere Sprüche, Bemerkungen und Ansagen von einem zum anderen. Ich wurde merklich lockerer und bald geriet der Punktestand, den wir natürlich trotzdem gewissenhaft verkündeten, in den Hintergrund. Es stand 90:110, Hufflepuff führte leicht, aber wenn jetzt der Schnatz auftauchte, würde das Spiel zu Gunsten von Gryffindor entschieden werden, denn Harry Potter war natürlich der bessere Sucher in diesem Spiel.  
Und so kam es auch… Gerade als Hufflepuff das nächste Tor erzielt hatte, verkündete Lees aufgeregte Stimme neben mir plötzlich, dass Harry Potter offenbar den Schnatz gesichtet hatte und tatsächlich flitzten in diesem Moment beide Sucher vor unserer Tribüne vorbei, Harry mit deutlichem Vorsprung. Das Spiel endete wenige Sekunden später mit einem 240:120 für Gryffindor.  
„Gutes Spiel", meinte Lee und grinste mich an.  
„Guter Kommentar", gab ich lachend zurück.  
Auch Lee stimmte in mein Lachen ein, hatte er doch jahrelange Erfahrung. „Du hast dich aber auch nicht schlecht geschlagen… Es war mir ein ehrliches Vergnügen, mit dir zusammen zu kommentieren."  
„Ging mir genauso."  
„Na, vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder?" Mittlerweile waren Fred und George von ihren Plätzen aufgestanden und zu uns gestoßen und es war deutlich, dass sie mit ihrem Freund zum Gryffindorteam wollten, um diesem zu dem Sieg zu gratulieren. Dem fragenden Ton in Lees Stimme war allerdings zu entnehmen, dass er viel lieber noch Zeit mit mir verbracht hätte. Mir ging es da nicht viel anders. Zu doof aber auch, dass das Schicksal Professor Weasley und Professor Snape für mich auserkoren hatte und nicht Lee…


	7. Tiny

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Kapitel 7: Tiny

Es war kurz vor Zapfenstreich und einmal mehr eilte ich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts in dem verzweifelten Versuch rechtzeitig zu kommen. Dieses Mal ging es darum, den Hufflepuff-Keller zu erreichen, bevor der Hausmeister Filch auf die Idee kam, mir eine Strafarbeit wegen Herumstreunens nach Zapfenstreich zu verpassen. Denn seit sowohl der Verteidigungslehrer als auch der Tränkemeister gesteigertes Interesse an mir gezeigt hatten, war ich vor Strafarbeiten für offenkundige Regelverletzungen in Form von Nachsitzen bei einem der beiden Professoren nicht mehr sicher. Meinen aufrichtigsten Dank an das übermächtige Schicksal hierfür…  
Plötzlich nahm ich durch eines der Fenster, die in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes lagen, einen vertrauten Schatten wahr. Konnte es sein…? Sofort waren Hufflepuff-Keller und Zapfenstreich vergessen. Ich hastete zum großen Hauptportal und ich glaube, in dem Moment hätte mich auch niemand aufhalten können. Und selbst wenn es jemand versucht hätte, in dem Augenblick, wo ich ins Freie getreten war, stieß der Schatten auf mich herab, packte mich und trug mich mit sich fort.  
Sicher von Krallen gehalten, wandte ich den Kopf nach oben. „Tiny!", wisperte ich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu der dunklen Gestalt über mir.  
Wenig später landeten wir auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald und ich konnte meinen Freund endlich umarmen. „Oh Tiny, ich hab dich so vermisst!"  
Das sanfte Schnauben, das mir den Rücken wärmte, zeigte mir deutlicher als alle Worte, dass es ihm genauso gegangen war. Minutenlang standen wir einfach so da, genossen die Gegenwart des anderen.  
„Ein Schattendrachen. Ich glaub, ich werd' nich' mehr…" Der ehrfürchtige Ausruf vom Rand der Lichtung ließ uns auseinander fahren. Ich erkannte Professor Hagrid sofort, auch wenn die Laterne, die er auf Kopfhöhe hielt, mich für den Augenblick blendete. Aber andererseits gab es in Hogwarts nur eine Person, die eine Laterne so hoch halten würde und es noch Kopfhöhe wäre.  
„Professor Hagrid… Bitte… Sie dürfen Tiny nichts tun!", bat ich ihn inständig, fiel mir doch in diesem Moment ein, wieso mein Freund mich nicht hatte begleiten dürfen… dass Schattendrachen auf der Erde ausgestorben waren und alle übrigen Drachen in Reservate gesperrt wurden. Oder schlimmer, von irgendwelchen Zaubertrankzutatenjägern getötet und dann stückweise verkauft…  
„So 'nem edlen Tier wie diesem da was tun? Miss Sue, niemals!" Es war offenkundig, dass Professor Hagrid das Fach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe nicht nur deswegen lehrte, weil er viel über die Wesen wusste, sondern weil er sie auch ehrte und achtete, und Drachen im Besonderen. „Wissen se, Miss Sue, ich wollt auch schon immer mal so ein Prachtexemplar haben… Einmal hatt' ich auch eins gehabt, Norbert, 'n norwegischer Stachelbuckel. Hab ihn dann aber weggeben müssen. Jetzt is er bei Rons Bruder Charlie in Rumänien. Is vielleicht besser für ihn… da hat er wenigstens andere Drachen zum spielen. Aber ihrer Miss Sue…" Fragend sah er mich an und so erzählte ich ihm, wie es gekommen war, dass der riesige Schattendrache, der friedlich auf der Lichtung lag, mein bester Freund geworden war.  
Ich hatte ja eingangs mal erwähnt, dass jede Mary Sue in ihrer Kindheit ein Trauma durchleben muss. Nun, Tiny war meines. Oder besser gesagt war seine Mutter meine verpatzte Chance eines Traumas.  
Alles hatte ganz harmlos begonnen, mit einem Familienpicknick auf einer Bergwiese. Ich war damals vier oder fünf Jahre alt. Irgendwann im Laufe des Nachmittags hatte ich dann die Idee, Blumen zu pflücken, damit meine Mutter Blütenkränze für uns binden konnte. Natürlich lief ich auf der Suche nach den schönsten Blumen immer weiter vom ursprünglichen Picknickplatz weg, bis ich schließlich meine Familie nicht mehr sehen oder hören konnte. Und natürlich wurde es dann ziemlich bald Nacht, so dass mir der Heimweg zusätzlich erschwert wurde. Aber weil bei einem Picknick verloren gehen und von der Nacht überrascht werden selbstverständlich als Trauma für eine Mary Sue nicht ausreichte, sollte es noch dicker kommen. Ich sollte nämlich zu nahe an das Nest eines Schattendrachens und dessen Neugeborenem kommen. Weil es dunkel war, konnte ich die Tiere natürlich nicht sehen, wohl aber konnte der Drache mich riechen. Und so bemerkte ich die Gefahr, in der ich mich befand, erst, als Tinys Mutter mir einen heißen Schwall purpurner Flammen entgegenschickte. Ich machte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt und hastete durch die mir fremde, nächtlich dunkle Landschaft davon, übersah eine Spalte im Felsen und fiel der Länge nach hin. Instinktiv wusste ich, dass es sinnvoller war, liegen zu bleiben und mich nicht aufzurappeln, denn es war unwahrscheinlich, dass der Schattendrache den ganzen Boden auf der Suche nach mir in Brand stecken würde. Zumindest die Überlebensinstinkte einer Mary Sue schien ich in vollem Ausmaß bekommen zu haben. Allerdings hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie lange ich so liegen bleiben musste. Und so war es Tiny, der als Babydrache sogar kleiner war als ich, der mich, neugierig geworden, was der Tumult sollte, auf dem Boden fand und mich mit seiner warmen Schnauze anstupste. Auch Drachen haben ein Kindchenschema, weshalb Babydrachen generell süß sind, und Drachenmütter sprechen auf das Kindchenschema an. Weshalb Tinys Mutter dann, als sie uns beide da so zusammen sah, es nicht über sich brachte, mich erneut als Grillgut zu betrachten. Dabei hätte sie mich rösten müssen, oder es zumindest versuchen, damit ich die vom Schicksal geplante purpurne, blumenförmige Brandnarbe auf meinem Rücken davontragen konnte. Stattdessen aber behütete sie mich genauso wie ihr eigenes Kind die ganze Nacht über, bis meine Eltern mich am nächsten Morgen aufspürten. Seit dieser Nacht waren Tiny und ich unzertrennliche Freunde. Auch wenn er inzwischen als ausgewachsener Jungdrache alles andere als tiny, winzig mehr war.


	8. Zeitmanagement für Fortgeschrittene

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Kapitel 8: Zeitmanagement für Fortgeschrittene - mit ein wenig Hilfe...

Professor Hagrid hatte versprochen, niemandem etwas von Tiny zu erzählen, solange ich dafür sorgen würde, dass niemand durch die Anwesenheit des Drachens gefährdet wurde. Aber da bestand keinerlei Gefahr, Tiny war lammfromm, solange er meine Anwesenheit in einem Umkreis von fünf Kilometern spüren konnte.  
Es bedeutete mir viel, Tiny in meiner Nähe zu wissen, war er doch der einzige Freund in Hogwarts, dem gegenüber ich nicht irgendwelchen Erwartungen gerecht werden musste. Er kannte mich und meine Unzulänglichkeiten schließlich schon lange genug. Und so kam es immer mal wieder vor, dass ich mich aus dem Schloss und in den Verbotenen Wald schlich, um etwas unbeschwerte Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.  
Umso erschrockener war ich, als sich eines Abends jemand in meinem Rücken räusperte, als ich gerade Tiny von meinem Tag erzählte und mich zum wiederholten Mal beklagte, dass der Tag einfach nicht genug Stunden für mich hatte. Ich wirbelte herum und fand mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Schulleiter wieder.  
„Guten Abend, Miss Sue." Er blickte über meine Schulter auf den Drachen. „Und das scheint dann wohl der Grund zu sein, wieso Sie sich in letzter Zeit so häufig davonstehlen?"  
Ich hielt den Atem an, aber als ich dann das Zwinkern in Professor Dumbledores Augen erblickte, wusste ich, dass er mir kein Nachsitzen aufbrummen würde. Und so nickte ich.  
„Ich finde es wirklich erstaunlich, wie Sie es schaffen, all Ihre Fächer unter einen Hut zu bringen und trotzdem noch Zeit zu finden, Ihren Freund zu besuchen." Das wissende Lächeln, das seine Worte begleitete, sagte mir deutlich, dass er sehr wohl meine Klage gegenüber Tiny gehört hatte.  
„Es wäre leichter, hätte der Tag mehr Stunden", erwiderte ich deswegen diplomatisch, nicht ganz sicher, welche Antwort er von mir erwartete.  
„Oder wenn Sie weniger Unterrichtsfächer hätten", meinte Professor Dumbledore lächelnd.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass eine Mary Sue alle Fächer belegen muss."  
„Und was, wenn Sie ein paar Fächer nicht mehr besuchen müssten, weil Sie diese schon erfolgreich bestanden hätten?"  
Sprachlos starrte ich den Schulleiter an. Wie sollte das gehen? Ich war gerade mal wenige Monate hier, die Prüfungen würden erst im nächsten Sommer stattfinden.  
„Sehen Sie, Miss Sue, als Schulleiter muss man seine Augen und Ohren nahezu überall haben. Das geht natürlich nicht, schließlich bin auch ich bloß ein Mensch. Zitronendrop?", fragte er, scheinbar zusammenhanglos. Ich lehnte ab. Seit Emilys erste Zaubertat darin bestanden hatte, alles Obst in unsere Umgebung in Zitronendrops zu verwandeln, hatte ich mich an dieser Süßigkeit einfach übergessen. Tiny hingegen hatte da weniger Skrupel und schnappte sich vorsichtig eines der Bonbons aus der geöffneten Hand des Schulleiters.  
Professor Dumbledore lächelte und fuhr dann fort: „Die anderen Lehrer, unsere Krankenschwester und unser Hausmeister helfen mir bei meiner Aufgabe ebenso wie die Bilder im Schloss und die Geister. Und so ist mir nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Madam Pomfrey Sie häufiger länger auf der Krankenstation verweilen ließ, als es bei der jeweiligen Verletzung, die Sie sich zugezogen hatten, üblich ist. Das Kollegium weiß sehr wohl, dass Sie häufig an Schlafmangel leiden, Miss Sue. Umso überraschter war ich, als mein Professor für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe kürzlich zu mir kam, und mich fragte, ob es möglich wäre, Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits bestehen zu lassen. Als ich von ihm wissen wollte, was ihn dazu veranlasste, meinte er, Sie hätten bereits mehr als bewiesen, dass Sie etwas von magischen Geschöpfen verstehen und diese respektieren. Ich vermute, er weiß von Ihrem Schattendrachen?"  
Ich nickte stumm. Was hätte ich auch groß sagen sollen.  
„Nun, wie es der Zufall wollte, äußerte Professor Hagrid diese Frage in Gegenwart verschiedener anderer Kollegen und eine ganze Reihe von ihnen schien bereit zu sein, Sie ebenfalls frühzeitig in ihrem jeweiligen Fach bestehen zu lassen, wenn Sie beweisen könnten, dass Sie die Materie wirklich beherrschen."  
„Und…", ich zögerte kurz. „Und wie haben Sie entschieden, Professor? Werden Sie Professor Hagrids Anliegen stattgeben?"  
„Nun ja, nun da ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe, dass Sie sogar in der Lage sind einen Schattendrachen zu zähmen, denke ich, dass er mit seiner Aussage, Sie hätten mehr als das nötige Wissen für dieses Fach, Recht hat und seinem Antrag stattzugeben ist."  
Ich spürte, dass Tiny verächtlich schnauben wollte, schließlich wussten wir beide, dass ich genauso wenig den Schattendrachen gezähmt hatte, wie er mich von meiner Tollpatschigkeit kuriert hatte. Aber die Hoffnung, die sich in meiner ganzen Haltung ausdrückte, ließ ihn den Impuls unterdrücken, wofür ich ihm aufrichtig dankbar war.  
Ein wenig atemlos sah ich den Schulleiter an, die Freude noch ein wenig zurückhaltend. Schließlich hatte Professor Dumbledore erwähnt, dass noch andere Lehrer die Möglichkeit geäußert hatten, frühzeitig ihr Fach zu bestehen. „Danke Sir... Sir, Sie erwähnten, dass auch andere Lehrer... ich meine, welche Bedingungen müsste ich erfüllen, um auch noch andere Fächer zu bestehen?"  
Dumbledore lächelte mich wissend an. „Nun, Professor Trelawney sagte etwas von Lotto-Zahlen, was auch immer das ist, Professor Jeran lässt Sie Alte Runen bestehen, wenn Sie ihm einen Text aus Professor Binns privater Geisterbibliothek übersetzen können und für Professor McGonagall müssten Sie sich als Animagus erweisen..."  
Meine Augen leuchteten, als ich die Bedingung für Verwandlung hörte. Schließlich waren alle Mary Sues Animagi. Doch dann verdunkelte sich mein Gesicht wieder.  
Erstaunt sah mich Professor Dumbledore an. „Ich nehme an, Sie sind ein Animagus?"  
Ich nickte stumm, konzentrierte mich und verwandelte mich vor seinen Augen in eine Art braungrünen Wurm mit blattgrünen Ohren und weißen, kugelrunden Augen. Dann verwandelte ich mich wieder zurück. „Das Problem ist bloß, Sir, dass mir in Hogwarts nur eine einzige Person glauben wird, dass es sich bei der Verwandlung, die ich Ihnen gerade gezeigt habe, um eine Animagusverwandlung handelt. Meine Animagusgestalt ist nämlich ein Nargel..."


	9. Ein unspektakulärer Abgang

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Kapitel 9: Ein unspektakulärer Abgang

Ein Nargel-Animagus zu sein ist längst nicht so fantastisch, wie es sich zunächst anhört. Denn erstens ist ein Wurm, egal welcher Art, alles andere als cool, schließlich ist man langsam, kann nicht fliegen und man ist so klein, dass man leicht zertreten werden kann. Zweitens kommt erschwerend hinzu, dass Nargel sich nur in Mistelzweigen erfolgreich tarnen können und Mistelzweige hängen für gewöhnlich nur zur Weihnachtszeit in den Häusern von Muggeln und Zauberern. Also alles in allem nicht wirklich toll. Trotzdem und ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass einzig Luna Lovegood an die Existenz dieser magischen Geschöpfe glaubte, gelang es Professor Dumbledore Professor McGonagall davon zu überzeugen, mich frühzeitig in Verwandlung bestehen zu lassen. Und da ich auch keine Schwierigkeiten hatte für Professor Jeran den Text zu übersetzen, waren doch Geisterrunen die offizielle Schrift im Traumland für Wegweiser, Straßenschilder und ähnliches, war ich zusammen mit Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe insgesamt auf einen Schlag drei Fächer losgeworden. (Wahrsagen vorzeitig bestehen zu wollen, war lächerlich, ich hatte die Gabe nicht und Lottozahlen vorherzusagen war einer Mary Sue eh wegen des persönlichen Vorteils untersagt.) Somit konnte ich erstmals seit meiner Ankunft in Hogwarts so etwas wie ein normales Leben führen. Soweit eine Mary Sue eben ein normales Leben führt. Schließlich sieht das Schicksal einer Mary Sue auch noch vor, dass sie irgendwelche Heldentaten vollbringt oder auf eine wie auch immer geartete Weise es schafft, sich einen positiven Eintrag in den Geschichtsbüchern zu sichern.  
Meine Hoffnungen, dass das große Schicksal mir einen solchen Versuch aufgrund meiner Tollpatschigkeit ersparen würde, wurden im Keim erstickt. Denn in dem Fall hätte Harry Potter Lord Voldemort bereits am Ende seines sechsten Schuljahres besiegt und ich hätte ein ruhiges Jahr erleben können. Aber Lord Voldemort war nach wie vor am Leben, Professor Snape nach wie vor als Spion tätig und der Endkampf stand nach wie vor bevor. Und als Mary Sue wurde natürlich von mir erwartet, dass ich in irgendeiner Rolle entscheidend zum Sieg des Guten über das Böse beitragen würde. Weshalb ich also jeden Samstag kostbare Stunden damit verbringen durfte, mit Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor Snape und Professor Weasley an verschiedenen Sitzungen des Ordens des Phönix' teilzunehmen. Soviel zu Freizeit am Wochenende. Aber Freizeit wird ja eh chronisch überbewertet. Ähnlich wie Schlaf.  
Einziger Lichtblick dieser Treffen war, dass auch die übrige Familie Weasley sowie deren Freunde anwesend waren und ich somit Lee wiedersah.  
Doch alle hochgestochenen Pläne des Ordens wurden an einem eisig kalten Dezembernachmittag Null und Nichtig. Und das auf höchst unspektakuläre Art und Weise...  
Aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die wohl nur ihm bekannt waren, hatte Lord Voldemort auf seine beinah alljährliche Scheinattacke zu Halloween (die wohl nur dazu dienen sollte, die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts daran zu erinnern, dass es noch eine gefährliche Welt außerhalb der Schulmauern gab - die richtige Attacke würde schließlich erst zum Schuljahresende geschehen) in diesem Jahr verzichtet. Vielleicht war ihm aber auch in den Sinn gekommen, dass die beliebte Muggeltradition von ‚Trick or Treat' bei seinem Aussehen wesentlich gewinnträchtiger war als ein Troll in Hogwarts oder ein Todesserangriff auf irgendein weniger geschätztes Mitglied des Ministeriums, das dämlich genug gewesen war, sein Haus nicht mit entsprechenden Schutzzaubern zu versehen. Vielleicht hatte der Dunkle Lord auch nach seinem erfolgreichen Halloween-Streifzug sogar die nächsten drei Tage mit Magenschmerzen im Bett verbracht, weil er zu viele Süßigkeiten in sich hineingestopft hatte. Wer weiß... Gleichzeitig aber war wohl auszuschließen, dass ihm jemand ein Weihnachtsgeschenk überreichen würde – es sei denn, es handelte sich dabei um einen Todesser, der sich unbedingt bei seinem Herrn einschleimen wollte – und der Weihnachtsmann hatte ihn wohl schon vor mehreren Jahrzehnten auf die Liste der Kinder gesetzt, die von ihm allenfalls ein Kohlestück zu erwarten hatten. Was auch immer der Grund war, auf jeden Fall hatte Voldemort wohl beschlossen, zu Weihnachten seine alljährliche Scheinattacke auf Hogwarts zu starten. Und da Lord Voldemort ja nicht dämlich ist, auch wenn sein bisheriges Scheitern manchmal anderes vermuten lässt – aber das konnte man ja jederzeit auf die Unfähigkeit seiner Todesser abwälzen –, war ihm bewusst, dass er für einen solchen Angriff etwas Feldforschung und Aufklärungsarbeit betreiben musste. Denn dann konnte er vielleicht den Verbotenen Wald als Zutritt zum Hogwartsgelände nutzen. Und da er wohl tatsächlich wenig von den geistigen Fähigkeiten seiner Todesser hielt, war es also der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich, der an jenem besagten eisig kalten Dezembernachmittag durch den Wald stromerte. Böser Fehler! Denn das war jetzt Tinys Wald. Zumindest nach Auffassung des Schattendrachens. Und als Schattendrache aus dem Traumland konnte Tiny natürlich unmöglich eine so böse Präsenz wie Lord Voldemort in seinem Territorium dulden…  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass, Horkrux hin, Horkrux her, der Dunkle Lord einmal sein endgültiges Ende als Drachensnack finden würde… So viel zu der Gültigkeit gewisser Prophezeiungen!


	10. DID Nargel in Not

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Kapitel 10: DID - Nargel in Not

Mit dem Tod von Lord Voldemort verschwanden auch die Totenkopf-Tätowierungen auf den Armen der Todesser sowie Harrys Narbe auf der Stirn. Es war auf diese Weise, dass die Zaubererwelt vom Ableben des Dunklen Lords erfuhr. Und ich erfuhr am selben Abend auch den Hergang, als ich Tiny besuchte, um ihm die Neuigkeit zu überbringen, dass ich um den ‚eine Mary Sue ist stets eine Heldin'-Part des Schicksals noch einmal herumgekommen war. Natürlich wusste ich sofort, dass die Zaubererwelt, sollte bekannt werden, dass ‚mein' Schattendrache Voldemort gefressen hatte, der Ansicht sein würde, dass der Sieg mir zuzuschreiben wäre, auch wenn das nicht stimmte. Da ich aber, bescheiden, wie ich nun mal war, und wofür ich ja vom Sprechenden Hut gelobt worden war, nicht viel davon hielt, mich mit fremden Federn zu schmücken, schon gar nicht mit Federn, die meinem besten Freund gebührten, beschloss ich Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Außerdem konnte die Zaubererwelt problemlos noch ein weiteres Rätsel verkraften. Schließlich mussten künftige Forscher auf dem Gebiet der Geschichte der Magie ja auch noch was zu entdecken haben. Man konnte mein Schweigen also fast schon als Dienst an der Menschheit betrachten.  
Was ich aber in meiner anfänglichen Freude über Voldemorts Ableben nicht bedacht hatte, war, dass Professor Snape nun deutlich mehr Zeit hatte, gemeinsam mit Professor Weasley um meine Gunst zu buhlen. Dämliches Schicksal!  
Es war das letzte Wochenende vor Weihnachten und zugleich auch das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende. So ziemlich die letzte Gelegenheit Weihnachtsgeschenke einzukaufen. Entsprechend war jeder Schüler ab der dritten Klasse und auch die meisten Lehrer in dem Zaubererdorf unterwegs. Mich eingeschlossen. Ich würde Weihnachten zwar in Hogwarts verbringen, aber das bedeutete ja nicht, dass meine Familie deswegen ohne Geschenke bleiben sollte. Tiny hatte sich bereits bereit erklärt, die Päckchen zu überbringen. Außerdem hatte ich beschlossen, dem Sprechenden Hut jetzt schon ein Präsent zukommen zu lassen, statt bis zum Schuljahresende zu warten. Aber wie bitte sollte ich in Ruhe nach den passenden Geschenken suchen, wenn ich mich als Nargel zwischen den Mistelzweigen verstecken musste, um nicht von Professor Weasley und/oder Professor Snape ständig überrascht, überfallen und im Versuch mir einen Kuss zu rauben unter den nächsten Mistelzweig gezerrt zu werden? Ich konnte wohl von Glück sagen, dass es im Honigtopf so voll war, dass die beiden Professoren ständig von irgendwelchen Schülern angerempelt wurden und ich mich so unbemerkt verwandeln und entkommen konnte.  
Allerdings grenzte es schon fast an Grausamkeit, als das Schicksal ausgerechnet, während ich zwischen dem Weihnachtsschmuck herumkroch, Lee Jordan in den Honigtopf führte. Es war einfach zum Heulen. Jedoch wäre es mehr als auffällig gewesen, und hätte mich und mein Versteck bestimmt verraten, wenn plötzlich übergroße Krokodilstränen aus der Dekoration herabgetropft wären. Weshalb ich es mir also verkniff, tatsächlich zu heulen.  
Doch zum Glück war noch nicht alles verloren. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass es im Honigtopf wegen der vielen Schüler extrem voll war? Und dass es in dieser Situation nicht gerade hilfreich war, dass Professor Snape und Professor Weasley angestrengt nach mir suchend, die Schülermassen durchpflügten? Und dass die von draußen immer noch nachströmende Kundschaft es den erfolgreichen Jägern der Schokolade, die mit ihren Einkäufen hinauswollten, nicht gerade erleichterte, im Laden etwas Platz zu schaffen? Unter diesen Umständen wird es wohl vermutlich niemanden überraschen, dass es geradezu zwangsläufig zu einem kleinen Unfall kommen musste. Und wie so häufig, wenn Professor Snape in der Nähe war, war einer der Unfallbeteiligten ein Gryffindor. In diesem Fall war es Euan Abercrombie, ein Drittklässler, dessen Tüte mit Süßigkeiten aufzuplatzen drohte. Ein erster Riss hatte sich bereits in der Tüte gebildet. Zauberer, der er war, wollte Euan größeren Schaden mit einem raschen ‚Reparo' verhindern, wurde aber von einem anderen Schüler angerempelt, der Zauberstab machte sich selbstständig und feuerte bunte Funken durch den ganzen Laden. Auch durch die Dekoration, weshalb ich mich auf meinem Mistelzweig rasch in Deckung begeben musste. So rasch man eben als Wurm dazu in der Lage ist. Dann aber erkannte ich meine Chance. In dem Chaos, das ausgebrochen war, würde niemand weiter darauf achten, wenn ein Teil der Mistelzweige plötzlich nach unten fiel. Wenn ich mich also ein wenig anstrengte, im richtigen Winkel von meinem Versteck absprang, müsste es mir gelingen, auf Lees Haaren oder seiner Schulter zu landen. Und bestimmt würde er alsbald das Chaos im Laden verlassen wollen und ich wäre draußen und vor den beiden Professoren in Sicherheit. Gedacht – getan, zumal mein Mistelzweig im allgemeinen Getümmel eh schon stark ins Wanken geraten war.  
Noch einmal holte ich tief Luft, dann sprang ich...  
Noch ein kleines Stückchen, noch ein kleines Stückchen, noch ein...  
Erst im allerletzten Moment bekam ich den Saum von Lees Robe zu fassen. Denn natürlich war und blieb ich ein Tollpatsch, auch in meiner Animagusgestalt, und so hatte sich beim Absprung eines meiner Blattohren mit dem Zweig darüber verheddert, der Absprungwinkel stimmte nicht mehr und ich verfehlte das anvisierte Ziel. Mich verzweifelt mit aller Nargelkraft an den Saum klammernd, prallte ich immer wieder gegen den Boden, jeder Schuh, jeder Stiefel um mich herum eine potenzielle Todesfalle.  
Nach qualvollen, nicht enden wollenden Sekunden, waren wir endlich draußen im Freien. Kalte Luft umstrich meinen Nargelkörper wie wohltuender Balsam, berauschendes Lebenselixier. Ich war so überwältigt, dass ich mich augenblicklich zurückverwandelte und spontan Lee als meinem Retter um den Hals fiel und ihn küsste.  
Ja, ja, ich weiß, eine Mary Sue küsst nur dann einen Mann, wenn es sich um den ihr vom Schicksal zugewiesenen Traumprinzen handelt. Aber wisst ihr was? Das Schicksal kann mir mal gestohlen bleiben. Besonders, wenn mein Kuss auch noch erwidert wird...


End file.
